Her Sick Day
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: Rosalina is sick and it's up to Nat, Alex, and the band to help her through her sickness while her dad is away on a business trip. Summary kinda stinks...used to be a oneshot now it's a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would still be on...**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm writing this because I got this idea, and well, I had nothing better to do lol. But I will update Mystery Girl soon!(: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

I've been staring at my bedroom ceiling for almost two days now. But what else could I do? I'm too sick to get out of bed, or even leave my room. I really want to go to rehearsals and I know Cooper and especially Nat wish I was able to go. I talk to Nat only at night when he calls to ask what I've done all day. My answer still hasn't changed:

Nothing.

I know he's only trying to help and be a good boyfriend, but it's kind of a reminder that I haven't been able to do anything all day.

_"I will try not to fall in love again...but I don't know if I can..." _

I roll over and reach my cell phone to pick up. "Hey Nat." My throat is dry and sore and my voice comes out kinda scratchy and soft.

_"Hey Rosie. How are you feeling?"_

I shrug even though I know he can't see it. "The same."

_"Your not contagious, are you?" _I can tell he's joking.

"No...I'm not. Why?"

_"Do you want me to come over?" _

I look at the clock. "If you want to."

_"Okay, then I will. The door open?" _

I sigh. "No, my dad's out on a business trip."

_"While your sick?" _

"He said if he didn't go he could be fired," I say, slowly sitting up in bed.

_"Rosie, if you can't get out of bed I don't wan to make you -" _

"No, Nat, it's fine. I can unlock the door."

_"Only if your sure," _He says, and I can tell he doesn't believe me.

"Yes I'm sure." I quickly hang up and continue to slowly get out of the bed. When I do, I cautiously walk out of my room, down the hall and the stairs. I carefully unlock the door and instead of walking all the way back to my room, I sit down on the bottom stair and wait for Nat. He comes into the house, glances around, and when he sees me, he rushes over and helps me up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just...waiting for you," I say, allowing him to help me up the stairs. Nat helps me into bed and I let out a sigh as I lay back down.

"What's wrong?" He asks, with a worried expression as he sits next to me on the bed.

"I've been staring at this ceiling for two days," I say, my voice coming out even scratchier then it has been. I sigh again as he gently rests his hand on my forehead.

"Okay, number one, sighing so much will just make you feel worse," He gives me a goofy grin. "And number two, your not as warm as you originally said."

Instead of answering I just ask, "Where are the guys?"

"At the apartment with Alex and Jesse. Dad's at an accordion convention."

I nod and try to give him a weak smile.

"Alex wanted to come but I told him maybe next time."

"There'll be a next time?"

"Sure," He says, getting up and beginning to walk around my room.

He picks up one of the many pictures of us I have in my room. He shows it to me. It's a picture of us when he was nine and I was eleven and he first played 'Rosalina' to me. "I like this one."

"Yeah, me too. That's why I still have it," I say, pulling myself into a sitting position. I watch as he stops every so often around my room, looking at pictures of him and I, my parents, and the guys. "So did you only come here to rearrange my room?"

He laughs. "No." He sits down next to me on the bed again. "Are you sure your feeling okay?"

I ignore him. "How was rehearsal?"

"It was fine, so answer my question."

"I'm feeling...better then I did, but I'm definitely not -" My voice cracks so I just shrug and look away.

"How have you been taking care of yourself?" Nat asks.

"Carefully and slowly," I manage to say.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

I look down, around my room, and then back at him. "If you want to...I-I guess."

Nat smiles.

So he does end up staying with me for the rest of the day. We talk and joke, and even though he does most of the talking since I can't talk, it's stil better then what I've been doing. Eventually, we both fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

_"Cra-a-a-azy ca-a-ar, to lead me nowhere, lead me nowhere, actually, it's made for that, made for that..." _

I groan and roll over to get my phone again. At least last night I got some sleep. "Hello?" My voice is even scratchier then it was yesterday.

_"Rosalina? I know your sick and I don't mean to bother you, but do you have any idea where Nat is?" _It was Cooper and he sounded a little frantic and freaked out.

I turn my head to see Nat still sleeping beside me on my bed. "Yeah, he's right next to me."

Cooper let out a breath of relief. _"Okay, good, just making sure. We have rehearsals today and I wanted to make sure Nat didn't disappear." _

"Nope, he's still around. I'll remind him, Coop."

_"Thanks Rosalina. Hope you feel better." _

"Thanks Cooper. I'll talk to you later, bye." I hang up and nudge Nat.

He groans and rubs his eyes.

"Good morning, rock star."

"Morning," He says, looking at me.

"Cooper called and said you had rehearsals today."

Nat looks across the room. "I know. It's not till later." _"Boys rule, girls drool, boys are smart, girls are stupid!" _Nat pulls out his phone and picks up. "Yeah, Thomas?"

"What, but -okay...I don't know if she...okay. Fine." He hangs up. "The guys are coming over. Is that okay?"

I shrug.

**~NBB~**

****The band and Cooper come over and Nat let them in the house. They all take turns trying to make me laugh, and they all succeed. Qaasim's the gentlemen and compliments me even though I know I probably look terrible. David and Thomas keep cracking jokes and Alex makes fun of them which makes me laugh even more. Cooper's the sensible one and makes sure I take medicine every hour or so, no matter how much I hate the stuff. That's the challenge the guys face. They vote Nat the one to try to convince me. He sits down next to me on the bed. "Rosie."

"Nat."

"Why don't you want to take it?"

"Because it's gross," I answer simply.

"No it's not," Nat says.

"Yeah, it is," Alex says from behind him.

The guys, even Cooper, start laughing.

Nat glares at his little brother then looks back at me. "Don't listen to him. And it'll make you feel better."

"But it tastes bad."

"If you drink it quickly, you won't even taste it."

I stare at him for a few minutes. "Fine." I quickly drink the sticky, smelly medicine and then immediately regret it. "Give me that water," I say, frantically.

Nat hands me the glass of water I have on my night stand.

"I hate you," I say, cringing at the terrible taste in my mouth.

The guys laugh.

"Love you too," Nat says, giving me his goofy smile again.

Eventually it's time for rehearsal, and the guys get ready to leave. Before Nat leaves with them, he stays behind in my room and says, "I'll be back after rehearsal. Do you need anything before we go?"

I shrug and look around my room, trying to think if there's anything I'd really need. "I don't think so..." I say softly. "Just come back soon. Oh, and here," I reach over to my nightstand and open the top drawer. I pull out a spare key to the house and give it to him.

He smiles. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

I give him a weak smile as he walks out of the room. I hear the door shut and the house goes silent. I sigh and lean back to stare at the ceiling again. It's almost nice to have quiet after spending half a day with the guys. Being sick just makes it more exhausting too. I close my eyes, intending to only rest for a few minutes but end up falling asleep.

**~NBB~**

When I open my eyes, I turn over on my side facing the door, just in time to see Nat walk into my bedroom.

"Hey, Rosie. How are you feeling?"

"Better," My voice comes out soft again. Not so much scratchy but soft.

He puts his hand on my forehead again. "You don't have a fever anymore."

I sigh. "Well that's good."

He lays down next to me. "You'll probably be better by tomorrow...or the next day at the latest."

I nod. "But Nat, I want to thank you."

"For what?" He asks, looking at me.

"Well, if you hadn't offered to come over and stay with me yesterday, I'd probably still be home alone and I'd probably be nowhere near getting better."

He smiles. "Your welcome."

I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh happily. This is _much _better then staring at the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N-Liked it? Yes? No? Yes? Haha(: **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would still be on...**

**Hey guys!**

**Well, yes I know, I said this would be a oneshot, but I was thinking of making it a two-shot because I got a really good idea for a next chapter. But I'm NOT making this into a story, just saying. **

**I still hope you guys enjoy this next and LAST chapter of 'Her Sick Day'!**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

I open my eyes to my dark bedroom. The only sound I hear is Nat's breathing because he's sleeping beside me. I have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Honestly, I thought I was getting better, like Nat said, but right now, I don't think that's possible. I feel warm again, just like I did when I originally got sick. And this feeling in my stomach, wasn't helping. I turn on my side, thinking maybe it'll go away. But the minute I do, I know that was the wrong think to do. I can feel the hot liquid, buring the insides of my throat as it rises up. I quickly get out of bed and run as fast as my weakened body will take me, down the dark hall to the bathroom.

Nat's POV

I wake up to Rosalina basically jumping out of bed, and before I can ask her what's wrong, or what she's doing, she runs out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. Then I know _exactly _what she's doing. I'm not exactly sure what to do, but from my experience, I remember my mom would follow me, or little Alex (at the time) to the bathroom and just comfort us. I walk down the hall to the bathroom to see Rosalina...well, you know. She's trying to hold her hair back, so I gently take her hair from hand and rub her back until she's done. When she finishes, she flushes the toilet and leans back against wall. I sit next to her and that's when I notice that she has tears running down her face.

Rosalina's POV

I look at Nat, who still hasn't said anything to me. I can barely see his face because neither of us thought to turn on a light but I'm glad he didn't. I don't want him to see me like this. "I thought I was supposed to be getting better," I say quietly. My voice sounds much better, it's just my stomach and the fever that bother me now.

"You will," He says.

I pull myself up and brush my teeth because I honestly can't stand this taste in my mouth.

Nat stands up beside me and I walk back to my bedroom and basically collapse onto the bed. My stomach feels better but I feel so weak right now. I watch as Nat comes into my bedroom and turns on the lamp next to my bed. "Thank you," I say, as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Your welcome," He says, feeling my forehead again.

If I compare my temperature to his right now, I should be standing near a fire. That's how warm I feel. He pulls his hand away, and I know exactly what he's going to say, but I beat him to it. "I promise I'll take medicine in the morning, but not now. I already have a disgusting taste in my mouth."

"You must be sick, I've never heard you say that in my life," Nat jokes, giving me his goofy grin again.

I give him a weak smile. He always does that no matter what's happening. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I highly doubt you want to spend your free time with someone who's sick, and now throwing up."

He shakes his head. "I don't care, your basically my best friend and my girlfriend, so I want you to get better. You said so yourself, if I hadn't come to stay with you, you probably wouldn't have been any closer to getting better."

I look down.

"But if it makes you feel any better, I don't think the guys will bother you anymore."

I laugh a little bit. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Try and get some sleep," Nat says, turning off the lamp and getting off the bed.

I reach out and grab his wrist. "Don't leave," I say so softly it's almost inaudible.

Since the light is no longer on, I can't tell if he's smiling or frowning but he says, "I'm won't, don't worry." He walked around my bed to the other side and sits next to me, putting his arm around me. "Just try to sleep, I promise I won't leave," He says softly.

I sigh and lay my head on his chest. I close my eyes and listen to his heartbeat as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes again, but my vision is a little hazy. I rub my eyes. I still feel warm, and my stomach still has that unsettling feeling. Last night seems almost like a dream. I woke up so many times to...well, 'get sick'. Nat got up with me each time though, and comforted me before I fell back asleep. My vision clears and that's when I notice Nat isn't beside me. Before I call for him, I can hear his voice drifting in from the hallway.

"I don't think I can come to rehearsals today," He pauses, which tells me he's probably talking on his cell phone. "Coop, she's gotten worse. You didn't see her last night."

I lie back down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling, listening to his conversation with Cooper.

"I know, I thought she was getting better too. But last night...I feel bad for her because she doesn't have anyone to take care of her. Her dad's out on a business trip again. Trust me, she's trying to get better too. Hopefully she'll get better by the end of the week. Is Jesse still staying at the house? Can you tell her that I won't be home again tonight? Thanks Cooper. Yeah, I'll tell her. I'll talk to you later, bye." I hear him end the call and he walks back into my bedroom. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Nat sits on the edge of my bed, just like he did last night.

I glance at him, then look back at the ceiling. "You don't wanna know."

He smiles.

"My stomach is still upset, which I have no idea how it is because it _should _be empty." I slowly sit up and ask, "Don't you have rehearsals today?"

"Yeah, but I told Cooper I couldn't come."

I frowned at him. "Nat, just because—"

"I want to stay," He interrupts me. "Plus I can't play very well knowing your here, sick in bed."

"Thanks." I still won't look at him.

"Rosalina."

I finally gaze at him.

He feels my forehead again and I sigh. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Between trips to the bathroom, yeah," I say, with sarcasm evident in my voice.

"What'd I say about sighing?" Nat jokes, and I immediately smile.

"I know, I know..." I look away again, and my stomach does a backflip. And it's not those good kind when your talking to your crush. It's those kind you get when you feel like your going to, you know. I quickly get out of bed and rush down the hall again.

Nat's POV

When Rosalina rushes out of the room, I don't even have to ask why anymore. I quickly walk after her and gently take her hair from her and rub her back like I did last night. I hate seeing her like this, really I do. I've only seen her sick a few other times but I don't think it's anything as bad as this.

She finishes and flushes the toilet again, leans up against the wall and puts her head in her hands.

"Rosie," I say, sitting next to her. I pull her into a hug and I can feel my shirt getting wet from her crying, but I don't care. "It'll get better, I promise." I basically pull her up and lead her back to her room.

She lies down on her bed and her eyes still have tears in them, I can tell. Her gaze goes back and forth from me to the ceiling.

"Do you feel better now?"

Rosalina's POV

Did I feel better? Of course I felt better! Well at least my stomach did. I still had a fever though. I nod. I switch my gaze from Nat to the ceiling. "Hey Nat?" I ask, sitting up again.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever gotten sick like this before?"

He shakes his head. "But I'd rather it be me than you."

I feel my face get warmer, and it's not because I have a fever. "Thanks."

"Cooper suggested you should take more medicine," Nat says, sitting next to me and putting his arm around me. "But I'm afraid that even if you take some medicine, it'll just come back out again."

I shake my head. Like I said, he always jokes no matter what. "Yeah, your right." I sigh and lay my head on his chest again. I feel him kiss my head and then he says, "Get some sleep."

So I do, and from this point, I _know _I'm going to get better.

* * *

**A/N-Ummm...well, I hope you guys like this better then I do. But I wanted to continue this sooo...here it is. This is ONLY a TWOSHOT! Meaning, this is the LAST chapter. Hope you liked it!(: **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
